User blog:Taylor Vaanu McKenzie/Reincarnation au: Michelle Nguyen and Estela Montoya
MICHELLE AND ESTELA Michelle heard her phone rang as soon as she sat down on for lunch, and she hasn't even ordered anything yet. That better not be work. She sighed as she pulled it out off her pocket to check the Caller ID. "Oh, it's Sean." Her mouth curves into a gentle smile, she presses the answer icon and holds the phone near her ear. "Hi dear, is Jake still driving you crazy with the whole new-boyfriend-that-looks-like-his-old-boyfriend thing?" She lifts up the restaurant's complimentary drinks to her lips. //''It's true.''// Michelle is glad she hasn't taken any real sip yet, because she did not need to make a scene by doing what Raj would call an epic spit-take. She placed her glass back down. "I'm sorry, what?" //''It really is Taylor. Jake's right, about that and that he doesn't seem to have his memories of when he was in the island with us; we have to help him remember.''// Michelle presses her hand to her temple, "Sean, I did say that you should give Jake a break, but I didn't mean that you should humor him doing so..." she sighs, and deadpans. "... or have your own mental break." //''I'm not! I'm really not, Michelle. If you had been there when Craig and I was stuck in that elevator...''// Michelle held her hand up, as if Sean could see that. "You know what, no. Estela and her Tio Nicolas has an appointment with me later, and I have to be level-headed for that. We're not doing this right now, nor are we going to argue about this over the phone. Let's have dinner later, and talk about it then, okay?" //''I... Okay, okay... fine, I guess that's fair. And Michelle?''// "Yeah?" //''I'm not saying this because I also used to have feelings for him; I love you, and that's for the now. I hope you understand that.''// Michelle blushes, covering her face. It's the first time Sean actually said that again after getting back together. She had to calm herself and make sure she doesn't get carried away to be easily swayed by Jake's or Sean's conviction. "Yeah... I get it, I love you, too Sean. And I miss Taylor as well. He was a great friend, to all of us. But we're all gonna have to move on someday. //''He'' is a good friend. And maybe, we don't have to move on as soon as we thought.// "Oh Sean," Michelle smiles, a little sad. They all thought it was just Jake who hasn't completely gotten over it. But perhaps, in their own little way, they all still wished and hoped Taylor had gone home with them. "I'll see you tonight." //''See you, Michelle. Don't overwork yourself.''// Michelle dropped the call, and started to order lunch. She called for a waiter and told him to prepare her regular since she did almost always eat there anyway. As the waiter walked away, the bell chimed indicating a new customer just walked in. And she's surprised to see Jake walking in with someone, both of them shrugging off the snow from their coats and caps before hanging them. "Oooh, look at that, the hospital is just across the street. Well, since we're here, might as well..." "Jake, if I felt like I was in shock or anything else after the earthquake yesterday, then I would've gone yesterday." Michelle froze, recognizing that voice. As the blond's companion took his cap off, she had to keep herself from exclaiming loudly. Jake sighed, waving the brunette over to a vacant table with two seats. "But you didn't even go yesterday, and don't think I trust primary medics coming in from ambulances to give the all clear. Plus, we had to cancel our date entirely when you got a headache afterwards." "Correction, you felt that we had to." The brunette deadpans, "It was after the quake, so it's not a surprise that it happened. But the medics examined me carefully, and found nothing broken or anything. Jake, seriously, I'm fine. I don't need a check up. Though I appreciate the concern, I don't really want you paying for some medical consultant to just tell us that I'm really fine." No way... Michelle blinks, lost for words, There is no way... this is just one of Grace's scientific fact things, uh, about a certain percent of people in the world actually looks like you... this is just his look-alike... wait, does it count even if Taylor wasn't really born human... No, Michelle, that's not the point, get it together! "Yo Maybelline, didn't expect to see you here." Michelle blinks, coming out her reverie, noticing that Jake and his companion was moving towards her. The closer they got, the more the guy looked like their Taylor. But that would be impossible, he sent them a message before he disappeared, and it sounded final. She sees Jake's expression, and by the looks of it, even he knew what could be going on in her mind... That she couldn't believe it. "So, uh, intro." Jake coughed, clearing his throat, putting his hands on the brunette's shoulder. "Michelle, meet my boyfriend. This is Taylor." The Taylor doppleganger just smiled, if he noticed that emphasis on the word is, he didn't show it. He just smiled politely, and even that looked like the same one their old friend used to give them easily. "Hello, nice to meet you, and yeah, I look like his old boyfriend," Taylor chuckled, holding out his hand, "I've been hearing that a lot lately. You don't happen to be the same Michelle who's dating that Football guy?" Michelle blinked, as she unconsciously reached out to shake the brunette's hand, and as soon as they touched she felt the urgent need to hug the guy. But she took a breath and restrained herself, "Er, uh, I guess... maybe... Uh, you mean Sean?" "Yeah, that's the one." Taylor grinned as he released her hand, "wow, you're even more gorgeous than I expected. And I don't really say that about most girls... er, uh, sorry. Am I coming out strong?" He laughed nervously, "my bad... It seems like a mistake I've been making recently. Can't help feeling comfortable around Jake's friends, feels like I've known you guys for a long time." he mused, rambling on. "and not even in a cliché way, more like the Déjà vu way." Michelle froze, as if time stopped as the world seemed to blur around her, remembering the first moment she shared with Taylor, how he was still nice and good-natured towards her even when she wasn't exactly returning the favor, just because it seemed like Sean had been interested in him... "Look, Sean doesn't need any famehounds hanging around, got it?" ''' ''"You're super gorgeous. You two must be together."'' ' '"I... you... Well, yeah. Thanks. You're right on both counts." ' Jake looked from Michelle to Taylor, a small smile creeping on his lips, knowing that Michelle must be convinced that this was Taylor. He was there as well when the two first met, and just like for Craig and Sean, that was all it took to convince them. Then, he frowned, because as much as he was getting them all convinced bit by bit that this was ''Taylor, he still doesn't seem to be any closer to getting the brunette to remember himself. The only development he managed was getting back the relationship they had... well, tier one of it at least. But it wasn't like it happened because he remembered what they went through. It felt more like they broke up in the past and are in a getting-back-together-getting-to-know-each-other-again thing; like he was starting over a new relationship with Taylor. "So, what brings you here?" Taylor asked, breaking the female blond out of her reverie. "lunch?" Michelle manages a small smile, looking a bit conflicted, wanting to hug him tightly, but it was already late to pass it off as a polite greeting hug. Not that it would be chalked off as casual, considering the circumstances. "Lunch break, actually... I have to get back to the hospital in an hour for my rounds." Then, she smiles a little slyly, "so what's this I hear about you wanting to skip out on a check up?" Jake grinned triumphantly as Taylor groaned, face-palming. "It is not considered skipping if we didn't make an appointment in the first place." he protested indignantly. "Jake's just being paranoid." "Well, as a medical professional and his friend—but mostly a medical professional—I simply can't let that slide. Better safe than sorry, after all." Michelle chuckles, "so why don't we share a table together for lunch then walk back to my office room afterwards? I think I can squeeze you guys in." She said as the waiter came with her order, and she told him where to place it instead. "I'll even make it a free consultation, just in case it's really nothing. Just don't mind if I call in a favor suddenly, Jake." Jake laughed, wrapping an arm around a Taylor's shoulder. "A-ha! Now you don't have any reason to refuse, Boy Scout." "Apparently so..." The brunette sighed, rolling his eyes. "sorry about this, but... thanks, too, I guess." Michelle smiled fondly, shaking her head, No... I want to make sure you're really okay, too... "No problem. Jake and I... well, we've been through a lot together. It's the least I could do." she said. ⚫──────────⚫ "So, why the aversion to simple check-ups, if you don't mind me asking." Michelle started, walking side by side with Taylor, hooking her arm around his. The brunette didn't seem to mind the gesture, even if it meant that Jake had to walk behind them. "Well, I don't know if Jake mentioned it to you or something, but I've been in a coma the last five years and..." he laughs, but it's a little strained. "Well, let's just say that's enough time to get sick of being inside a hospital. Not that I have anything against medical professionals, though." Michelle frowns, but tries not to show it. She believe she does remember Sean mentioning that to her; she looks back at Jake and he looks back at her meaningfully as if to say Yeah... we'll talk about it later. The blond doctor cleared her throat, facing back to Taylor, "Well, I─" "Tio, no!" The trio froze, stopping as they were passing by the hospital's parking lot, seeing a man in a mugger's mask, having a man in headlock, a gun cocked to his temple. Michelle gasped, recognizing the two near the mugger as Estela and her Uncle. The situation seemed to have just happened, but it was already starting to escalate. Nearby bystanders were rushing away and out of the area, but the others were too close and glued to the spot in, startled more than anything else. Jake cursed under his breath, clenching his fists. Taylor blinked, eyes wide in surprise. "You! Estela Montoya, on this day, will pay for what you did to me!" Estela growled, clenching her fist. "If it's me you want, take me and leave him out of it!" "No, no... You see, it's an eye for an eye..." The man growled, tightening his hold on the older Montoya, knife making a small cut on his throat. "... tooth for tooth..." Jake didn't take his eyes off the scene, making an indication to Michelle. "Whatever happens..." he started lowly, "keep Taylor back, you hear?" "I..." Michelle blinks, before understanding dawns on her. "I got it." She says, reaching out for the brunette's arm... and ended up grabbing thin air. "Huh?" "Damn it, Boy Scout, no!" Before anyone can blink, Taylor already rushed forward, getting on the hostile's back. Tio Nicholas gasped for breath, tripping forward towards Estela. "What the hell!?" Estela widened her eyes as a stranger brunette grappled with the ex-convict—but most probably soon to be a convict again. "You idiot! Are you crazy?!" The brunette didn't listen, focusing on trying to get the upper hand, which may probably be for the best. Estela surveyed the situation, figuring out a way to intervene without making things worse. But then, the guy managed to throw the brunette off and looked around for his initial target. Before Estela can think about doing anything, she got a good look on his face and her mouth popped open. "Taylor?!" The trained assassin widened her eyes, never thinking she'd ever again see the friend who gave himself up for the sake of a future he can never be apart of. It took her a moment to remember what Michelle had told her about, something that came from Sean or Jake; a brunette that was the spitting image of their dearest friend. It's "No! In front of you!" Estela looked forward, widening her eyes as the man now had a gun pointed towards her and her uncle. But she wasn't near enough to do anything, so instinctively, she placed herself in front of her uncle and braced herself. ''Bang! '' Time seemed to stop as Jake tackled the man who was blinded by rage and too focused on making the shot to notice him, but the gang has already been fired while Estela finds herself and her Tio shoved out of the way, the bullet barely missing the brunette but still managing to catch him by the arm. Taylor cried out in pain. Estela gasped, catching her Tio's collapsing body as the elderly starts to faint, quickly but gently placing his body flat on the ground before she rushes towards Taylor just as Michelle does. Meanwhile, Jake has the man in some military pin down, growling and despite him being shorter than the man, he manages to keep him down while officials come over to apprehend him. As soon as that's done, he rushes towards his boyfriend while Doctors and medics are waiting for the all clear to be allowed into the crime scene. Taylor winced, trying for a smile towards Estela. "Er, well... Ngh, this is definitely the most awkward way to meet someone officially..." "You..." Estela frowns, dismayed. If the guy didn't even know her and yet he... "you don't know me..." Estela repeats as Michelle worked on his arm, "... and yet, you took the bullet for me?" Taylor winces as Michelle used her handkerchief to tie the brunette's grazed shoulder, like a tourniquet. "Er, yeah but... somehow, I think I do know you." "Because of Jake?" Taylor shakes his head, "No but I can't help but feel that... I saw you once, from a dream... in a jungle." Estela widened her eyes when she hears those word, an familiar to echo from a past not so long ago. "I almost killed you! Why did you follow me? ''' ''"Because I dreamt that you told me to."'' ' '"You... dreamt about me? ' '"Yeah, I know, it's weird." ' "Ugh..." Taylor winced, clutching his head. "Damn... another headache... Maybe a check up is really called for." Michelle made a look, "You think?" "Yeah, yeah, don't rub it—" The brunette trails off when he as the pony-tailed girl suddenly falls on him, wrapping him in an embrace. ".... in?" Estela, as out of character as it is, starts to sob loudly, embracing Taylor tighter and tighter. "Thank you! Thank you, Taylor! Thank you for everything! For giving us a future, thank you!" she cried out. "Uh, well, that's a bit... I mean, you're not wrong, but..." Taylor trails off as even Michelle joins in the hug, as if she can no longer help herself. Jake has his arms around all of them, and even if he wanted to embrace his boyfriend directly, he gave way to the girls. He was just relieved that Taylor was relatively all right, if slightly miffed with another attempt on his life. "Uhm, okay, So we're hugging it out..." It took about a moment or two for the medical officials to separate the three so they can have a look on Taylor. "So it's Taylor," Estela says once she manages to recompose herself, "But he doesn't,,," Jake sighs, running a hand through his hair. "... remember what happened in ''La Huerta... or that he was supposedly—" he paused, because it still pained him to say it even if he did have the brunette back in his life. "So yeah, he doesn't remember a single thing." "Does the others know?" Michelle shakes her head, "Not all, no. It's only Sean, Craig, and now the two of us." she said, "I think we should bring this up to the others." "Like I tried bringing it up to Sean and Craig?" Jake narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, they didn't even believe me until they saw him themselves." Estela had to give him that. Even she didn't believe it herself when Michelle mentioned it to her in passing when she and her Tio were there for a check up. "Well, we're gonna need everyone together if we're gonna help Taylor regain his memories... If it is..." she trails off. "He will remember," Jake scowled, "I don't know how yet, but I refuse to accept that it's not possible." Estela stared at the blond, despite her poker face, she was taken aback that the blond was actually being hopeful about something. But then again, this was about Taylor. It's to be expected, "Yeah." she nodded. "you're right. So, how are we getting the others?" "I have no idea where Diego is, he and Varyyn are in the middle of his Book signing tour." Michelle said, sighing. "Raj is catering some fancy event in Milan, Grace and Aleister are probably working on whatever complex research project or whatever it is they do. Quinn is busy with a new foundation establishment, and Zahra... Well, I'm pretty sure Craig would be trying to convince her now as we speak." she listed before catching Jake staring at her. "What?" "Dare I ask how you know all that on the top of your head?" Michelle rolled her eyes, "It's called Social Media Jake, get in with the times. You're not stuck in Costa Rica anymore." "Sorry to keep you waiting," They turn around to see Taylor walking towards them, a proper bandage around the wound on his shoulder. "the doctor says I'm fine, but need bed rest as soon as possible. Jake, could you—" he trails off as Jake walks to his side, leaning down to plant a kiss on his cheek. The blond smiles at him, "You don't even need to ask." he says. "Thanks," Taylor blushed, chuckling. He turns towards Estela and Michelle, "So, uh, this has been a rather interesting day. It's nice to meet you two again, uh, all things considered. Hope we can meet up again soon, preferably in more peaceful terms." Estela and Michelle shared a look, smiling and certainly pleased that they had a chance once again to meet up with Taylor. They turned back to him, nodding. "Definitely." TBC Category:Blog posts